The Girl Who Overcame Time and The Boy Who Lived
by LostArtist
Summary: IYHPxover Kagome's adventures in Feudal Japan have ended. What happens when her mother's past returns to haunt them, bringing with it the threat of a new and darker foe? Nothing is ever dull with Kagome, esp when a certain wizard is added to the mix
1. Chapter 1

Here's my newest story. I just don't think there are enough of these out there. Hope you enjoy! Harry won't come in to the story for a little, but don't worry he'll be here!

LostArtist

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha

* * *

**15 years prior…**

_**England**_

They formed the plan when their first child was born. If anything went wrong they would separate, fleeing England and meeting back at Koji's old home in Japan. The ancient Japanese shrine would be the perfect safe haven to escape to, and the least expected. Not many people in England even knew it existed.

If they were still needed in the war, Dumbledore would know where to find them. All that mattered was the safety of their baby girl and the unborn child in Satsuki's womb. The plan was simple. As soon as they got wind that they were targeted they would disappear; together.

_ Things don't always go as planned…_

A twenty year old Satsuki Higurashi fled for her life carrying her one year old, and her unborn baby with her. This was the part were she was supposed to leave. She was running out the back door when she heard it. A scream tore through the house as she ran. Tears streamed freely down her face; the voice had been her husbands.

'No matter what happens to me, follow the plan.' His voice said again in her mind. "Follow the plan" she whispered to herself before she quickly disappeared into the night.

The terrifying symbol of a skull and snake rose in the sky behind her.

**  
The present…**

_**Japan**_

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled through the house and she took her shoes off by the door and dropped her backpack.

It had been almost two months now since her adventures in Feudal Japan had ended and she had been attending school regularly. She wore  
a completed Shikon-No-Tama around her neck on a cord long enough to hide under her shirt. Life since she returned had been boring and disheartening. She missed her friends from the Feudal Era.

After the final defeat of Naraku, Kagome and InuYasha finally spoke about their future and that of the now completed jewel. Kikyou was returning to the afterlife and InuYasha needed to go with her. They were bound together by the past, he said, and they needed to end their tragic story together or neither would rest in peace. In spite of how hard it was to let him go, Kagome knew she had a future to return to as well.

It was one of the toughest things Kagome ever had to do, to say goodbye to all her friends in the past, Shippo especially. Kagome was saddened that she wouldn't be able to see if Sango and Miroku ever got together, or watch Shippo grow, but she knew that the three of them would live long and happy lives together. After all, they were the ones who built her family shrine so long ago.

Those comforting thoughts didn't help much now though. Now reality was upon her, weighing heavily. The reality that she, Kagome Higurashi, was alone; alone with the memories of Naraku's evil, alone with the recollection of demons, and alone with the knowledge of the true existence of the Shikon-No-Tama.

Shaking her head to dispel her train of thought she noticed no one had responded to her yell 'That's odd' she thought walking slowly into the house. "Mom?" she tried again. Turning into the kitchen she saw her mother sitting at the table lost in thought, a worried expression upon her face.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Jumping slightly her mother turned to look at her. "Oh! Hello dear. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." she replied distractedly. Kagome frowned.

"Where're grandpa and Souta?" she asked

"Oh out grocery shopping or something, I'm not sure." Her mom waved a hand lightly towards the door.

Walking over to sit at the table Kagome tried again. "Are you alright?"

"Have I ever told you how I met your father?" her mom replied, startling Kagome. Kagome shook her head, wondering where this was going. "We used to go to school together many years ago. We both attended school in England," she said. "That's why I raised you and Souta to speak both Japanese and English." She paused, seeming to sort through her memories.

Satsuki sighed looking back towards her daughter. "There's not really a simple way to tell you this, Kagome," she said, pausing a moment. "I should have told you a long time ago, but you must understand, I just wanted to protect you," her mom said, still seeming to gather her thoughts.

"After falling through the well you noticed that you had strange powers that you called spiritual energy; your miko powers." Kagome nodded for her mother to go on. "Well dear, you aren't the only one who has those abilities. You see, your father and I were wizards, Kagome. You come from a long line of magical people on both sides of your family."

Kagome looked at her mother in confusion. "Wizards? What do you mean? I thought that father was a Shinto priest like Grandpa. Not that Grandpa has very much power of his own anyway…" she added as a side note.

Her mother waved her hand dismissively. "It's simply another name for it dear. Just as miko powers and magic are different names for the same inner power. It's all similar; the manifestation of the magic is the only difference. Where you've learned to channel your powers through your hands and arrows, wizards learn incantations, or spells and use wands to manifest results. You have the ability to do both, just as your father did."

"What about Grandpa then? If both sides of the family are magical…" she trailed off, leaving images of her grandfather's futile purification attempts in both their minds.

Her mother smiled, if not a little sadly, and explained, "Grandpa Higurashi is unfortunately a squib." She continued, reading Kagome's confused expression. "A squib is a non-magical person born into a magical family." Her mother sighed, "I really have kept you in the dark about everything haven't I?"

Kagome frowned. "If all that you just told me is true that means that you can perform spells with a wand as well," she stated. Satsuki nodded. "How have you hidden that from us?"

"I gave up magic after your father died." She replied. "It was too painful. I didn't want to be found and end up losing my children too. By not using magic and by living in a protected magical shrine it would be near impossible for anyone to find us unless they already knew where we were. Even after everyone thought it was over I stayed hidden, hoping that I could just forget it all. When you fell in the well I tried to pretend it was just because we lived in a sacred, ancient shrine; that it had nothing to do with your magic. I'd already asked Dumbledore not to invite you or Souta to Hogwarts. I thought your powers would stay dormant if you knew nothing about them. I thought I could hide you forever. I only bought you four extra years, it seems, and it may have done more harm than good now that He's returned…" her mother trailed off the worried expression back in place.

"What's Hogwarts? Who's Dumbledore?" Kagome asked trying desperately to follow her mothers broken thought patterns.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is where your father and I attended school. It's where we met and fell in love. Dumbledore is the headmaster there; an amazing wizard and the only one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has ever been afraid of. Most children who harbor magic inside themselves receive a letter of acceptance at the age of eleven. Four years after you would have found out about your magic, you were pulled down the well."

Kagome sat and absorbed all she was being told, trying to sort it all out through her confusion. "So you and father went to this school and learned magic, but you requested that Souta and I not go because you wanted to protect us." She repeated. "How would keeping us from magic protect us? How would magic hurt us in the first place?" she asked still confused.

"It wasn't the magic I was worried about. I didn't want the Dark Lord to find you and kill you too. I remember when your father and I first learned of the rising terror of You-Know-Who. We pledged our lives to defeating him and ending the monstrosity of his existence. The second we graduated we joined the Order; a group whose purpose is to fight against the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Wait… You can't mean? You said father died in an accident though…" Kagome said in disbelief.

Her mother's sad eyes told the truth. "Your father died a hero's death. I know I should have told you the truth. It just hurt so much. We were supposed to escape together. The plan was to separate so I could take you, and we could all meet back here. He hadn't told the entire plan though. He had planned all along to stay behind so that I would have a better chance of escaping. I was running out the back door when I heard his scream. I knew he was dead without even looking, but I couldn't stop. I had to get you to safety, and I was carrying Souta too. We had only just found out I was pregnant before we were attacked. He died to save us. I couldn't let him down." She told Kagome, her eyes clouding over with unshed tears.

Kagome felt a pang go through her chest at her mother's pain. She had never known her father, but her mother, 'I've never seen her so sad.' Kagome thought, almost crying herself. Getting control of her emotions she thought of something. "Why are you telling me this now?" she asked wondering. If there had ever been a time to tell her she would have thought it would be during her travels to Feudal Japan, not afterwards when the knowledge really didn't make a difference.

"My brother, your uncle, called me today. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and I'm needed in England once again."

"You have a brother?"

Satsuki sighed.

* * *

Review if you like it so far! Thanks :-) 

LostArtist


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. This will probably be the last one I post until I get some reviews though. Let me know what you think! I have much more to come. I've written well past this but I won't post it till I get some feedback. Thanks a ton! Enjoy.

LostArtist

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome sat on a plane staring out the window. Her mom was sleeping lightly next to her. They were on their way to England.

Souta had had to stay behind with Grandpa. Apparently her mom wasn't ready to put both of her babies in danger yet. Kagome would have teased him if he had actually known the whole story, but since he didn't he hadn't really cared about going anyway. Grandpa would be filling him in sometime in the near future and then he'd be mad. She grinned a little loving to tease her little brother, but also happy that he wouldn't be put in danger just yet.

Kagome looked back curiously. Her mother's wand was partially sticking out of her purse. She had insisted on bringing all of her old magical items. After grabbing her wand from the bottom of a large trunk she had packed all her other traveling essentials on top. Needless to say they got a few odd looks at baggage check.

It was still a bit much to absorb. She couldn't believe there was an entire community of people like her that she had never known about. Of course she'd still be the only one who'd traveled to Feudal Japan or fought Naraku or guarded the Shikon Jewel, but she guessed she'd have a lot more in common with wizards then she did with normal humans.

'Muggles' she reminded herself. 'That's what non-magical people are called, 'muggles'.'

Now she was off to her uncle's, the uncle she never knew existed, to help fight this Dark Lord who had returned, only two months after finishing off a different evil villain.

'I'm just your regular superhero now aren't I' she thought sarcastically.

Not that she minded too much. Life had been really boring while trying to pretend she was normal. Of course, she would have preferred to find out about magic without the whole life-threatening part, but what can you do?

Kagome glanced at her mother once more before curiously picking up the wand. Holding it in both hands she examined it, wondering how exactly it worked. She held it in her right hand like a conductor might and was about to jokingly swing it when a hand caught her wrist keeping it from moving.

"You might not want to try that while on the plane dear," her mothers voice said softly. Kagome looked over surprised.

"Sorry mom, I thought you were asleep and I was curious." Satsuki smiled, taking the wand back from her daughter.

"I know. At least wait till we're on land though dear. Never know if a wand will reject you when it's your first try." Kagome looked at her curiously before shrugging. Smiling Satsuki went back to dozing, her wand now held gently in her lap. Kagome sighed and eventually fell in to a light sleep herself.

"Satsuki!" a voice yelled ecstatically.

"Kenichi!" Kagome's mother yelled back, running towards a man who was just slightly taller than she. She jumped into his arms hugging her younger brother tightly. Kagome stood back a little, while the two reunited.

"I've missed you so much little brother," her mother said quietly.

"I've missed you too Satsuki," the man replied, letting go and looking down at his sister fondly. "And this must be Kagome," he said letting go of Satsuki. "Just as beautiful as your mother of course," he said giving her a hug. "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"It's nice to meet you again Uncle Kenichi," she replied bowing politely after he'd let her go.

"Such a polite young lady," he winked at his sister. "Now come on and lets get out of here. I thought we could take your things back to the house and then make a trip to Diagon Alley. You'll want to start studying as soon as the school year lets out so we want to get your supplies as soon as possible."

"Studying? Supplies?" Kagome questioned, looking from her uncle to her mother.

"You didn't tell her yet, Satsuki?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm her with too much at once," her mother replied sheepishly.

Kenichi rolled his eyes at his sister before explaining, "Dumbledore has invited you to attend Hogwarts next year, Kagome. You'll be entering as a 6th year since you're sixteen. Since you already have a little experience with your miko powers you should pick it up quickly. Your cousin's agreed to help you catch up over the summer as well. Next year will be her last year."

Kagome nodded, wondering if she should be flattered or worried that they thought so highly of her skills.

After taking a taxi back to Kenichi's home (he didn't own a car) they settled into their rooms and got changed and ready to go back out. They had slept for most of the plane ride so they weren't too jet-lagged from the time change.

"Ready?" Kagome's uncle asked her excitedly, standing near a large fireplace.

"Yes," Kagome answered wondering if they were taking another taxi to this 'Diagon Alley' or not.

"It's really a shame you don't have a fireplace in your home Satsuki. It would have made your getting here so much simpler." Kenichi said as he took a jar of powder of the mantle place.

Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously, 'What does having a fireplace have to do with anything' she thought.

"You know I didn't want to have connections back, brother." Satsuki reminded him. He shrugged before looking back at Kagome. "Since you can't apparate yet you have to use Floo Powder."

"Floo Powder?" she asked.

Kenichi nodded, throwing a handful of powder into the fire. The flames instantly turned bright green. "Just step in and say 'Diagon Alley' loudly and clearly. Make sure your arms are tucked tightly into your sides for the trip." He added.

Kagome nodded, still thinking it an odd way to travel, but she didn't comment. After all she had traveled through a dry well to Feudal Japan. This couldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

She stepped in clearly stating her destination before coughing on the smoke. Before she knew it she was _spinning_ away. Kagome landed with a thud on her hands and knees to a rough stone floor. Looking up she saw what seemed to be a pub. Just then she heard two loud 'pop's and her mother and uncle appeared in front of her.

"Good! You made it okay!" her uncle said jovially helping her up and holding her steady while she regained her balance.

"Thanks," she said after a moment, brushing ash off her clothing.

"Mr. Chang! How are you today?" came a loud voice from the right.

"Doing great, Tom. Just taking my sister and niece to Diagon Alley to settle some business," he replied greeting the amiable bartender.

"Sounds wonderful! If you need anything just let me know!" he replied before they continued on out the back. After tapping on a few bricks, the seemingly solid wall melted away revealing a twisting road full of people and shops.

"Wow," Kagome stated amazed that this was hidden behind a scraggly backyard.

Her amazement didn't stop there. They traveled first to Gringrotts, a wizarding bank where her mother's money was kept. Apparently her savings had grown greatly since she last saw it fifteen years ago. There were piles of money everywhere. "Oh my" her mother had stated upon opening the vault.

"We changed your account after you left so that you could earn interest as long as you left it untouched. Fifteen years is a lot of time to not touch an account." Kenichi explained.

After shoveling some money into a pouch they continued on. They wouldn't find out what books she needed until later in the summer but she still needed to buy the essentials that every student had. They bought her cauldron and her robes first. Then they went to the pet shop deciding she would need an owl so she could communicate with them from school.

Entering the shop, Kagome was amazed at all the different animals in all the different shades of colors. She looked at all of them cats, dogs, lizards, mice, and finally the owls. One caught her eye instantly. It was a beautiful owl with silver-grey feathers and bright blue eyes. She looked at it and it 'whooed' softly. "You're beautiful," she whispered softly, laughing when the bird tilted its head 'whooing' again. She picked up the cage and took it to the counter.

"Ah, he's a wonderful bird," the shopkeeper said. "You've got a good eye."

Kagome thanked the woman before leaving the store with her newfound friend. She met back up with her mom and uncle and traveled over to Ollivander's wand shop.

A bell tinkled as they entered the slightly cluttered shop. An old man walked hurriedly from behind a counter covered in boxes. "Hello hello Glad you made it on time. You're gonna be needing a wand now, yes you will" He said looking at Kagome before he started swiftly taking her measurements.

Kagome looked curiously back at her mother and uncle who just smiled and nodded. "Tut tut can't properly measure you if you keep moving around like that." The man who was apparently Mr. Ollivander said to her as she turned her head again.

"Sorry" she said as he finished. She had already gone through this once today at Madame Malkins. Except there the tape measure went on its own.

"Alright…" he muttered thoughtfully looking at the many shelves of boxes before grabbing one. Opening it he handed a sturdy black wand to Kagome. "Ebony, unicorn hair core, 7 inches" he said, looking at her expectantly.

Kagome blushed and gave the wand a little whirl. The boxes on the counter toppled in all different directions.

"No no" he said taking it back and handing her another. "Oak, dragonscale core, 12 inches." She took it and was about to lift it again when he snatched it back.

"No not that one either," she looked at him wondering how he even knew that time.

"Here, try this he said holding out a beautiful dark wood wand. "Mahogany, demon tooth core, 11 inches." She looked at him startled by what was inside the wand before grasping it and giving it a tentative flick. Pink and gold sparks flew from the tip exploding like fireworks above their heads.

"I think we have a wand!" her uncle cheered happily from behind her.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Harry makes his first appearance next chapter. Ja ne! 

LA


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. :-)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

LostArtist

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Today her cousin was coming home from Hogwarts. It had been about a week since Kagome had arrived at her Uncle Kenichi's. Her aunt had come home from work that first day exclaiming over them and apologizing profusely for not being able to get off work to greet them at the airport. After reassuring her that it was okay and that they had had a wonderful day, Kagome and her mother trudged upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

Now they were going to a train station. Since there was no nearby fireplace at the station, Kagome simply held tightly to her mother's arm as she apparated, taking them both. It was a very strange sensation and Kagome wasn't sure if she liked the feeling very much. Apparently she would be learning how to do it in the coming school year. Though her cousin didn't have an apparating license yet she would be getting hers this summer.

After peering out from behind the pillar with her family to make sure no one had seen them, they walked towards platform 9. Once there Kagome looked around.

"Which way is her train coming from?" she asked curiously wondering that a train full of witches and wizards wouldn't be painfully obvious to muggles.

"Over here Kagome," her aunt called from the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Cho will be coming in on platform 9 and ¾" she said and pointed towards the wall. "We'll just wait out here until she comes out."

'I guess this isn't the weirdest thing compared to what I've seen.' Kagome thought to herself waiting patiently. Looking around she decided to see if she could tell who else was waiting for someone from Hogwarts. She saw many people that simply looked like muggles. Continuing to look she caught sight of a very grumpy looking couple with an obnoxiously large son. They seemed to be waiting like her family was though they didn't seem too happy about it. 'I feel sorry for that poor person.' She thought empathetically before continuing to look around her.

Her eyes stopped on the oddest looking group of people she'd ever seen. There, not more than twelve feet away stood a strange man wearing a bowler's hat and a large cloak, a man with graying hair and shabby clothes, and a girl with bright pink hair. Next to them stood what was obviously a family of at least four, all with bright red hair. The two younger ones looked like twins and both were wearing interesting jackets made of some awful green scales.

Kagome was startled from her observation as the plump red haired woman of the family called out someone's name. Looking back towards the wall Kagome was surprised to see a group of people walking through it. Looking around quickly she noted that none of the nearby muggles seemed to have noticed. She looked back at the group of people curiously as they all reunited. Two red headed kids who'd come through the wall obviously belonged to the family she had been watching while a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with dark messy hair looked like friends. The entire crowd seemed to know each other well.

She suddenly had a strange feeling that she was being watched by the strange man in the bowler hat but shook it off. His visible eye was obviously on the dark haired boy.

She was distracted at that moment by her Uncle's yelled.

"Cho! Here dear!" and a blushing Cho let go of some boys hand to walk towards the family.

Kagome glanced over at the odd group again startled when she looked strait into a pair of gorgeous green eyes; eyes that tore at her heart with how much pain was hidden in them. Her eyes watered and the boys widened slightly before he looked away and walked with the rest of the group over to where the grumpy family of muggles stood.

"Kagome?" she jumped

"Sorry?"

"I said this is your cousin Cho," her mother repeated.

"Nice to meet you, Cho" Kagome said politely bowing as her cousin did the same. "sorry I was distracted. I'm just not used to being around so many magical people."

Cho smiled. "It's okay," she said as Kagome looked away again. Cho followed her eyes.

"His name is Harry."

"What?" Kagome said looking back at her cousin.

"The boy you were just staring at," Cho said with a grin. Kagome blushed, she hadn't realized she had looked back towards him.

"Oh, I wasn't...It's just…His aura is just so…" 'sad' she finished her rambling to herself.

Cho just nodded, deciding not to say anything else. A boy walked up to her then touching her shoulder.

"I just wanted to say bye before I left. I'll see you over the summer?" he asked. Cho nodded, kissing him quickly on the cheek before an obvious clearing throat was heard.

"And who might this nice young man be?" Cho's father said extending his hand to the boy.

"Michael Corner" the boy said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," her uncle replied before "well we best be off then! Come on Cho, Kagome. It's getting late."

The two girls quickly looked at each other grinning, before following the over-protective father towards the large scraggly pillar. "Goodbye Michael!" Cho waved to him before turning back to her cousin happily.

Kagome didn't look back or she might have seen a pair of green eyes looking at her curiously before following his dreadful family back to their car.

**1 month later…**

Far away a young blond haired boy was given a mission. Determined grey eyes shone as he heard what he was to do. He thought it an honor to serve his Lord, no matter what the cost. How hard would it be to take out a simple girl anyway?

The Dark Lord laughed to himself once the boy had left with his mother. If the sixteen year old succeeded it would make his plans run much smoother. Failure would only mean death and one less worthless follower.

It would be tiresome now that the girl and her mother had returned. If he'd had the chance he would have hunted them down long ago and be done with it. Back then he had been more concerned with that damn prophecy, deciding to get rid of the Potters quickly before he finished his business with the Higurashis. Perhaps if he'd altered his approached he'd have one less nuisance now.

It was of no mind anyway; simply one more person to kill before he could rise to power unchallenged.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review so I can update again! 

LA


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chap! Thanks to those of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

LostArtist

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been one hell of a summer for Kagome. She had been given special permission to practice magic outside of school in order to catch up. It was a good thing too, because learning five years' worth of magic wasn't as easy as her uncle had made it sound.

Granted she didn't need much help in Defense Against the Dark Arts, simply needing to memorize certain spells and incantations to use with the wand. Cho mentioned she'd had a very good tutor in it the past year and was a great help in honing Kagome's skills in that area. Learning Astronomy wasn't very difficult either. Having looked up at the beautiful stars of Feudal Japan so often, she simply had to map out the differences between now and then before she got the hang of it.

She couldn't practice potions without all the ingredients, so she simply had to rely on Cho's old textbooks and the few small concoctions she could try. Transfigurations, however, was near impossible at first. Kagome found herself almost wishing she was a kitsune so she could at least create the illusion of what she wanted. She'd started to get the hang of it though after lots of practice and studying.

History of magic was simply a matter of reading all of Cho's old books, and she wasn't too worried about Herbology having had a lot of time to study it with Kaede in the past. She did however read through the different magical plants that she had never encountered, making sure she knew all she would need to know for the start of her sixth year. Her cousin told her not to worry about the elective courses. As long as she got all the basics down she would be fine.

Kagome worked non-stop all summer to catch up to her fellow classmates at Hogwarts. She wasn't about to be left behind in this war and she was going to make sure she knew all she could to prepare for it.

She was just glad she had been raised speaking both Japanese and English so she didn't have to learn that too.

With all the studying she was doing she almost didn't notice how often her mother and uncle would disappear for extended periods of time. She had a strange sense of backwards de-ja-vu every time her mother left, wondering if the strange pit of worry in her stomach was what her mother had felt every time she'd leapt into the well.

Today they were taking another trip to Diagon Alley. The girls had finally gotten their book lists and Cho needed a few new robes. Since Kagome had already gotten most of what she needed a few months earlier it was going to be a rather short trip. Apparating, Kagome now being the only one who couldn't on her own, they arrived in a very different Diagon Alley then they were used to.

The swarms of people had thinned greatly, leaving a practically empty street. The people they did see walked swiftly and in groups, no longer buzzing and chatting amiably. Ministry flyers were posted everywhere, and new grungy looking stalls lined the street selling cheap amulets and protection wards.

"What happened?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You-Know-Who has returned." Cho replied jut as softly.

"Well I knew that before I got here, but even last time I was here…it was just so much more…lively"

"It wasn't as wide-spread knowledge that he had returned when you arrived Kagome dear. Only a select group of individuals actually believed it until He was witnessed in the Ministry of Magic one night. When you came that had only just occurred." Her uncle explained to her. They were all still whispering.

"Well! I guess we should get started and get going then," her mom said loudly, trying to dispel the odd chill in the air.

"Yes, Yes, uh books first!" he said and they went Flourish and Blotts.

"Satsuki, dear is that you?" a voice called as Kagome and her mother were walking towards the check-out with her books. Turning her mother smiled fondly and a small group of people walking up to her.

"Molly, Arthur, how are you?" she asked the two adults who had come up to greet them. Kagome looked at them curiously. They looked oddly familiar but she didn't know why.

"We've been better. Just picking up books for the kids." The woman named Molly said nodding her head towards the loads of books the three were carrying.

"That's a lot of books," Kagome said wondering just how many people must be in their family.

"And you must be Kagome," the woman turned towards her, "I've heard so much about you. Oh you're just as pretty as your mother. I'm Molly Weasley," she said before gesturing towards the man and girl next to her, "and this is my husband Arthur and my daughter Ginny. Arthur and I work with your mother," she added in a low voice.

"Oohh," Kagome nodded understanding. 'They must be in the Order as well,' she thought. "It's nice to meet you," she said politely, bowing as well as she could with all the books she was holding.

"I hear that you're starting in your sixth year of Hogwarts?" Arthur asked her curiously. Kagome nodded.

"I've been catching up all summer. It's difficult but I've gotten the hang of it." She said modestly.

"Kagome's already up to the level of a fifth year," her mother said, proud of her daughter's hard work. Kagome blushed.

"You'd get along smashingly with Hermione," the girl named Ginny said.

"Who's Hermione?"

"Oh! A friend of our sons," Mrs. Weasley said. "Wonderful girl. If we hadn't split up you could have met the others," she looked accusingly at her husband. "They're at Madame Malkins right now getting dress robes."

"Well we have to go there shortly anyway," Satsuki said. "I believe Cho and her father just left for there." She told Kagome.

"Well why don't you walk down with us then?" Molly asked. "Best to stick in groups these days anyway," she added. Kagome's mother nodded in agreement. After buying the multitude of books the group set out down the road to find the others.

Reaching the dress shop they saw three teenagers emerge. "There they are!" Ginny called down to the three who were talking to a rather gigantic man. Walking up to them Ginny motioned for Kagome to catch up with her and the two walked ahead of the adults. Reaching the others Ginny quickly introduced everyone.

"This is Hagrid, Harry Potter, Ron (my brother), and Hermione Granger!" Ginny said pointing to everyone. "This is Kagome…"

"Higurahi" Kagome added in promptly, bowing again.

"She's coming to our school this year." Ginny explained. "She's gonna be in sixth year."

"Oh!" Hermione said. "How exciting. Are you transferring from another wizardry school?"

"Er, no actually. I only just found out I was a wizard a few months ago. I've been studying and practicing non-stop all summer to catch up. I'm at the level of a fifth year now. I just have to hone in my skills in Transfiguration and Potions until I'm caught up."

"That's a lot of studying, mate." Ron said looking sick at the thought of learning so much so fast.

"That's amazing Kagome! Are you studying on your own or do you have a tutor? Did the Ministry give you special permission to practice outside of school?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yea, they said I can do magic as long as it's for academic purposes. My cousin's been helping me too. I've been using all her old textbooks." She explained.

"Who's your cousin?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time.

"Oh! She's a year older than me. Her name's Cho."

"Cho Chang?" Ron asked curiously, glancing over at Harry quickly.

"Er, yeah. That's her." Kagome said wondering what the look was for. Turning to Harry for the first time, she gasped. Harry flinched bracing himself for the inevitable.

"Your eyes," she said unexpectedly.

"Uh, sorry?" No one had ever gasped because of his eyes before…

"I've seen you somewhere before," Kagome frowned trying to remember. A flash of green passed in her mind, sad eyes… 'His name is Harry' her cousins voice said in her head.

"The train station," Kagome said now remembering why she recognized everyone. "I saw you all at the train station last year. I was watching your group when I was waiting for Cho. I knew I recognized you all!"

Harry's eyes widened a little as he remembered her. They had briefly caught eyes that day, he remembered, and he'd had the strangest feeling she saw more of him then a normal person should. It was almost the feeling you got when Mad-Eye looked at you through the back of his head, but there was more to it then that. It was as if she was looking at your soul. Harry mentally shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Blimey, I thought you were gonna say something about him being Harry Potter." Ron said scratching his head. "That was different."

Kagome looked at him curiously not really understanding what Harry's name had to do with anything. She shrugged.

"We better get going now. We still need to get the rest of your supplies before we can see Fred and George's joke shop," Mrs. Weasley came up apparently having stopped to speak quietly with Satsuki for awhile. "We've spent so much time here already, we're going to need to hurry."

The two groups separated as the Chang's emerged from the shop.

"See ya around school!" Kagome called after the four as they waved goodbye.

* * *

There ya go! Let me know what you think :-) 

LA


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy! Thanks for all the reviews! They really make writing this a pleasure. I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to update than the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. :-(

LostArtist

* * *

**_Last Chapter _**

_"We better get going now. We still need to get the rest of your supplies before we can see Fred and George's joke shop," Mrs. Weasley came up apparently having stopped to speak quietly with Satsuki for awhile. "We've spent so much time here already, we're going to need to hurry." _

_The two groups separated as the Chang's emerged from the shop. _

_"See ya around school!" Kagome called after the four as they waved goodbye._

**Chapter 5**

"Cho's cousin, huh?" Ron said as they walked away.

"She seems really nice," Hermione pointed out. "I hope she's in Gryffindor. It would be so nice to have another girl around!"

Ginny stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "What am I? A toad?"

"No! No, of course not, I just mean… Well I mean you don't even hang out with us that often at school and well we're not in the same classes what with being in different years…" Hermione hastily tried to explain while Ginny laughed.

"I'm kidding, Hermione. I'm not as big a studier as you and Kagome seem to be anyway. I think I might die with the way the two of you could probably go on."

The friends continued talking amiably as they walked down the road.

Harry however, remained mysteriously quiet through the conversation. He couldn't stop thinking of Kagome. It wasn't anything romantic, no, she was just...interesting. There was something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it definitely seemed like there was more to her then she let on.

Harry continued to ponder this throughout the next two weeks. Before he knew it, Harry and his friends were being packed into another Ministry car (heightened security measures) and were on their way to the Hogwarts Express.

As soon as he got through the barrier he looked around. Ron and Hermione emerged from the wall behind him.

"Come on Harry, the train's gonna leave soon. We better get on," Hermione said.

After saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they all clambered onto the train.

Ron and Hermione went off to the prefect compartment, leaving Harry on his own. Dragging his trunk through the packed train he finally found an almost empty compartment.

"Mind if I have a seat?" Harry asked entering through the door. The girl who had been previously looking out the window jumped looking up. Her eyes brightened seeing a familiar face.

"Oh! Of course not, sit down! Harry, right?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered smiling. "Where's your cousin? I thought for sure you'd sit with her."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "She offered but I told her I'd promised someone I'd meet up with them. The truth is I didn't really like the girl she was with," she blushed.

Harry laughed, finally getting his trunk in the rack and sitting down across from Kagome.

"Where are your friends?" she asked curiously.

"Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect compartment and do rounds first," he answered, sitting down, "and I think Ginny went off with her boyfriend," he said not sure what had happened to her.

"Oh," Kagome said looking a little disappointed.

"They should be coming around later though," Harry added. "Do you know what house you're in yet?" He was almost hoping she'd say Gryffindor, though he knew she'd probably be in Ravenclaw since her cousin was there and she was so smart.

"No, Cho said I'd probably get sorted tonight," Kagome replied. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Harry answered, smiling.

She smiled back. There was a lull in the conversation as Harry tried to think of something to talk about. He'd been hoping for another chance to talk to her for the past two weeks and now he couldn't even think of a conversation topic. 

"So, how was your summer? You said you were living with your cousin and catching up to sixth year?" Harry asked finally, wishing he'd come up with a better question as soon as it left his mouth.

"It was insane!" Kagome replied, her enthusiasm immediately sweeping away any doubt Harry had in his question. "I never want to learn that much information at once again. I mean, I don't mind studying and learning new things, especially when it's as interesting as magic, but five years is a lot for three months."

"I just can't believe you actually did it," Harry said amazed that anyone could.

"I'm used to cramming," she smiled, remembering all the times she'd have to fight a certain hanyou for just one night to study before a huge test.

Just then the compartment door slid open. "Harry! Finally found ya," Ron said walking in the room with Hermione behind him.

"Oh! Kagome! How are you? I didn't know you'd be sitting with Harry," Hermione said sitting next to the girl. Kagome smiled at her, glad they'd arrived. She'd been hoping to see them all again.

The four spent the rest of the train ride talking and enjoying each others company. Hermione and Kagome were both extremely excited to find a possible study-buddy in each other, and Kagome found herself hoping to be in Gryffindor with the three friends.

While the girls were talking about school and what Kagome had learned over the summer, the boys talked about Quidditch and tryouts. Now that Harry was captain it was up to him to pick this year's team. Kagome curiously inquired about their conversation and was pulled in to a long excited explanation of Quidditch, how it's played, who's who on the school teams, and how they compete for the Quidditch Cup each year.

After a while of talking Hermione remembered something she'd wanted to ask when they first met.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do your mom and Mrs. Weasley know each other?" she had an idea, but she wanted to see what Kagome would say.

"Oh, they work together," Kagome replied simply.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "but mum doesn't work."

"Um," Kagome wasn't sure how much she could tell them.

"Is she in the Order?" Harry asked solving her dilemma. Kagome nodded. "So that means you know about Voldemort and all?" Harry said, ignoring Ron and Hermione's wince.

"Is that what his name is? Finally! No one would ever actually say it, they'd only ever say You-Know-Who or whatever else. Voldemort," she said testing it as the other two flinched again.

"Is that why you moved here from Japan?" Hermione asked, glad that her previous assumption was correct.

Kagome nodded again. "My mom and dad fought in the first war against him. She was called back by my uncle right before summer began. He said they'd need all the help they could get. I didn't even know anything about wizards until then."

"But isn't your mum a wizard? How else would she fight in the war?"

"She gave up magic after my dad died," Kagome said sadly. "My brother and I grew like normal muggles. Mom only told me the truth when she found out Voldemort had returned. Before that I thought dad had died in an accident."

"I thought that too until I was eleven," Harry said softly.

Kagome looked up, "He killed your Dad too?" she asked.

"and my mom. I grew up with my muggle aunt and uncle, and their son," he answered.

Kagome smiled at him sadly, understanding a little of his pain.

"We should probably get into our robes soon," said Hermione a few moments later. She was interested in hearing more about Kagome, but she thought it would be best to continue the conversation later.

They changed quickly, the train coming to a stop shortly after. "What happens to our trunks?" Kagome asked as they walked off.

"They're brought up to our rooms for us, though yours will probably go in with the first years until you're sorted," Hermione answered before leading the way to the carriages. Ron and Hermione climbed in to the nearest empty one, but Kagome paused. Harry almost ran into her but stopped in time. Following her eyes he saw what had distracted her.

"What are those?" Kagome asked staring at the strange creatures attached to the carriages.

"Thestrals," Harry answered after a pause, returning her sad smile from earlier. "Not everyone can see them though."

"Why not? How come you and I can?"

"You have to have seen death to be able to see a thestral," he answered. Kagome's eyes dimmed in understanding. "Oh" was all she said in response. Harry looked at her curiously as they both climbed in.

As the four rode up to the castle, Kagome's thoughts quickly turned to anticipation as the carriage drew closer to her next adventure.

* * *

Until next time! 

LA


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!

:Still don't own them:

LostArtist

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Upon arriving at the castle Kagome had been immediately guided away from her friends by a woman she assumed to be a teacher. After explaining that Kagome would be sorted right after the first years, Professor McGonagall told her to wait in the hall while she went into a room to retrieve the younger students.

Kagome followed hesitantly behind as she led the group of students into a buzzing hall filled with people. She gasped upon entering the room, looking up in awe at the realistic ceiling. Stars dotted a night sky and she almost could imagine being back in the Feudal Era, if not for the noise around her. The buzz quickly settled as the sorting began.

Kagome watched in interest from behind as young students approached the hat and hesitantly placed it on their heads. After a few moments, depending on the kid, the hat would yell a house name. This was immediately followed by the cheers of the house and the polite clapping from the others. She grinned, finding Harry Ron and Hermione as they cheered for the newest addition to their house. It was kind of fun watching everyone's reactions.

Before she knew it the last first year had been sorted and the cheering died down. Kagome shifted self consciously, now realizing that all eyes had shifted to her. She nervously smiled over at her three new friends who grinned back. The butterflys in her stomach settled a little at their encouragment. A throat cleared at the table near her and a man with a long white beard stood from the table.

"Tonight I have the greatest pleasure to introduce a special student in our midst. We welcome a transfer student for the first time in Hogwarts history. Miss Kagome Higurashi will be joining us this year as a sixth year student. She recently moved from Japan and has been studying diligently to catch up with the other students her age and is more than prepared to join us here for the remainder of her schooling. I hope you will all welcome her in these troubled times."

Dumbledore smiled turning to Kagome whose face had seemingly turned a nice shade of pink. "Miss Higurashi if you would," he said gesturing to the hat, "I know you are no stranger to making history," he stated with a wink that only she could see.

Sitting upon the stole she placed the sorting hat on her head. _Hmm,_ a voice said immediately causing her to jump. '_Very intelligent,.. a hard worker indeed. Ravenclaw would be a very nice fit for you wouldn't it? Ahhh,' _the voice continued,_ 'but what's this? Bravery - more than most that I've seen pass through these halls - and a strong sense of loyalty to friends and family alike. Hmm…You have a strange purity about you as well. Definetly not meant for Slytherin…and your sense of adventure may be too much for dear Hufflepuff…No place to put you but' **"GRYFFINDOR!" **_

The hat shouted the last word. Thunderous applause and cheers burst to her right. Taking the hat off sheepishly, she grinned and, after placing it back on the stool, walked happily to where her three friends sat, cheering loudest of anyone. Hermione moved over to make room for her and she sat, the two boys across from them.

"I knew you'd make it!" Hermione exclaimed hugging Kagome in her excitement. The girls laughed before the room quieted again as Dumbledore stood.

"After that excitement I believe it would now be in our best interest to feast!" and with that the feast began. Kagome watched in amazement as food appeared on the table before them. They all loaded their plates hungrily; deciding to save more conversation till after they'd sated their empty stomachs.

After dinner Dumbledore stood and all quieted once again. He made his final speech, first introducing the new Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher. A young woman with violet eyes and long brown hair stood at the introduction, smiling serenely at the students before she resumed her seat. Dumbledore then continued speaking of the ban on any item from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before continuing into the more solemn half of the speech. "As I'm sure you are all aware, Lord Voldemort has returned bringing new and very real dangers to the entire wizarding community. Extra precautions are being taken to ensure your safety while here in school but I must advise you to be extremely careful nonetheless. In these dangerous times it is necessary for us to stick together as a community."

Dumbledore finished his speech soon after, sending them all to their respective dormitories for a good night's rest before their first day of lessons.

"Wow," Kagome said in awe as she traveled through the building with her new friends. "I'm gonna get really lost here…" she said, her eyes wandering, trying to take in everything around her. Between the moving pictures, the moving stairs, and just the sheer magnitude of the place Kagome felt slightly overwhelmed. It didn't help when her foot slide into the stair she'd just stepped on.

In her perusal of her surroundings she hadn't realized how far she was lagging behind the group. As she and the others had been some of the last to leave the Great Hall, Kagome found herself terrifyingly alone and stuck up to the knee in what she had thought was a solid stair. "Harry?" she called hesitantly before trying the other two. They must have been distracted. They seemed to have been having an in depth conversation about someone who was possibly a Death Eater. She wasn't sure who exactly they were discussing, but she hadn't really cared at the time. At present she just wished she'd paid closer attention to them. She had no clue where she was supposed to go now.

Just before she began to panic a smooth voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs.

"Need some help?" a boy said climbing the stairs toward her. Turning her head she saw a boy with blonde hair approaching her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Heh, that obvious, huh?" she asked as he reached her. He smiled at her, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Grabbing her waist from the step below and pulling her towards him he saved her from the trap stair.

Kagome turned to face him, looking suddenly into a handsome face. Grey eyes blinked before he smirked.

"Uh, thanks," Kagome said embarrassed. "I'm Kagome by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"I know," he said arrogantly, not taking her hand. She pulled it back annoyed. "Well anyway, thanks," she said before turning and walking up the stairs again careful to avoid the trick one this time.

"Fuck," the boy said before turning back toward the dungeons. Why'd she have to be so pretty anyway?

"Kagome!" a voice called as she heard footsteps hurrying towards her. "Oh thank goodness! We're so sorry we were so involved in our conversation we didn't notice you weren't with us until we were almost at the portrait!" Hermione said breathlessly reaching her with the other two close behind.

"Blimey, that was scary," Ron said.

"Oh, you must think we're awful!" Hermione said still horrified they'd left her behind.

"It's okay! Really," Kagome said trying to assure them she didn't hate them, "It was mostly my fault anyway. I got so distracted by everything and then like a klutz I got stuck in a stair…still not sure how that happened," she said trailing off.

"The trick stair?" Harry questioned. When she nodded he asked, "but how'd you get out of it? It's almost impossible without someone else's help."

She shrugged, "some random boy helped me. I'm not sure why though, he was rather rude right after he pulled me free."

"Where'd he go?" Harry asked curious as to who it was.

Kagome shrugged, "the opposite direction."

"What'd he look like?" Harry asked again as they walked towards the portrait. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to know, but waited for her answer nonetheless.

"He was a little taller than me, had blonde hair, grey eyes…he was rather arrogant too… almost reminded me of Sesshomaru, baka inu taiyoukai…" she muttered the last bit causing Harry to get a confused expression on his face. He, after all, did not understand Japanese or know who Sesshomaru was.

"That almost sounds like Malfoy," Hermione said as they reached the portrait.

"MALFOY?" both Harry and Ron yelled indignantly.

"No need to shout. And no that is not the correct password," the fat lady said in an annoyed huff.

"Treacle Tart," Hermione spoke up. The portrait swung open to reveal the common room.

"You can't possibly believe that Malfoy would help someone from Gryffindor?" Ron said continuing the conversation once they'd entered the deserted room.

Hermione shrugged. "I said it_ sounded_ like him; it could have been anyone."

"Who's Malf-" Kagome started.

"A git."

"Oh," Kagome responded to the immediate answer of the two boys. She smiled a little before yawning.

"We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be busy what with beginning N.E.W.T level courses and all." Hermione said with an almost excited glint in her eyes.

After they all said their goodnights the boys and girls went to their separate dormitories for a much needed night's sleep.

The next morning they were given their schedules, the heads of houses confirming all of the sixth years O.W.L scores. Kagome was nervous. She'd taken the O.W.Ls at the end of the summer and hadn't seen her scores at all. She had no idea what classes she was eligible for. Professor McGonagall reached her and looked at her papers.

"Miss Higurashi, for learning all of the material this summer you did exceptionally well on the O.W.Ls. You scores arrived to school just before you did yesterday," she said handing Kagome a piece of paper.

Looking down Kagome saw her grades:

Astronomy – O

Charms – E

Defense Agaist the Dark Arts – O

Herbology – O

History of Magic – A

Potions – E

Transfiguration – E

"I believe you would be accepted into any of those classes, even History of Magic, seeing as you received those grades with only a summer to learn them," Professor McGonagall told her with an unusual twinkle in her eye.

"Ah, sure," Kagome said and was given her schedule shortly after.

"That's amazing Kagome!" Hermione said as they walked toward their first classes. Hermione had Ancient Runes and Kagome was on her way to History of Magic. Ron and Harry had a free period first. Hermione continued to gush about Kagome's OWL scores until they separated. As Kagome headed towards class the blush she'd acquired began to die down. She wasn't used to so much praise; it was rather nice.

Reaching class she sat down at an empty set of desks. As she was pulling her materials from her bag someone sat down next to her. She looked up, smiling at the boy who'd sat next to her.

"Dean Thomas," he said holding out his hand to her, "You must be the transfer student."

Kagome nodded, shaking his hand. "Kagome Higurashi," she replied before class began.

Kagome anxiously scribbled notes as the professor spoke. Fifteen minutes had passed and the entire time she had had the nagging feeling of someone watching her. She was in the second to last row so she knew there were only a select few people who could be looking at her. A third of the class had fallen asleep anyway. Deciding to take a break from writing Kagome looked around. There were only a little over a dozen students in the class, all from different houses. She and Dean seemed to be the only Gryffindors. Looking to her right she found the source of the annoying feeling. The boy from the stairs happened to be sitting across the small aisle from her and wasn't even pretending to pay attention. No, instead he was staring directly at her. He smirked when she caught his eye and leaned forward into the aisle.

"Gotten stuck in any stairs lately?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "No." She went back to her notes, looking towards the professor.

She heard a chair slide closer to her. "Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy," his voice said right into her ear. She jumped, startled. Her professor didn't even notice the class wasn't paying attention. He continued staring at his book and droning on.

"Nice to meet you Draco," she said politely, still not looking at him. She pretended to be very interested in the lesson. He was so close she could feel his breath against her ear. It was giving her chills and no matter how attractive he was, there had to be a reason Harry and Ron didn't like him. She decided to try to ignore him.

Noticing this Draco's eyes narrowed. He tried a different track. Backing up a little he began to speak again, quietly. "Kagome, right?" she nodded her head still looking to the front of the class. "Look, Kagome, I know your friends aren't very fond of me, but give me a chance. People make mistakes, right? I'd like to get to know you a little better." Draco said. "It'd be nice to have a friend I can trust, someone who doesn't judge me because of my family," he added softly, with a smirk she didn't see.

Kagome looked at him then. She felt like she should be suspicious but he'd just said the very things she was most sensitive to. InuYasha had been judged by his heritage, he had made mistakes, but she had given him a chance and he had been one of her best friends, her first love. Her eyes softened and Draco nearly cheered.

"Okay," she said as Draco grinned back at her.

Draco left class, thinking. The first part of his plan had worked perfectly. Now he just needed to get Kagome to trust him enough so that he could carry out the rest of his task. He could find much more information this way too. Draco was so proud of himself for thinking of such an ingenious way to get to her that he never even considered that Kagome might in fact become his greatest weakness. For now he was content, this was playing out very smoothly in his mind.

* * *

OooOo what's Draco up to? 

Review!

LA


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and adds!

:Still don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter:

LostArtist

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Draco left class, thinking. The first part of his plan had worked perfectly. Now he just needed to get Kagome to trust him enough so that he could carry out the rest of his task. He could find much more information this way too. Draco was so proud of himself for thinking of such an ingenious way to get to her that he never even considered that Kagome might in fact become his greatest weakness. For now he was content, this was playing out very smoothly in his mind._**  
**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome arrived in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class shortly after. Finding Ron, Harry and Hermione already there, she sat with them, distracted and only half-listening to their conversation.

Her thoughts were interrupted as their professor walked into the room, causing the buzz of voices to quickly silence. The woman who walked into the room wore robes of deep purple. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and dark rimmed glasses sat on her nose. She looked to be in her early twenties and was very pretty with a strong athletic look about her. Reaching the desk at the front of the class she turned around. Crossing her arms and leaning against the desk she surveyed the classroom with calculating violet eyes.

Finally she spoke, "As Professor Dumbledore said before, I am Hirai Kaza, or as you will know me, Professor Kaza" standing up strait, Professor Kaza walked around to the opposite side of the desk. Facing the class again she leaned with both hands upon the desk. "This year will most likely be a very different experience for you. I will be teaching you techniques from my home country that have never been taught in the halls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea, with the resurgence of Voldemort, to incorporate these alternate forms of fighting with your wands and magic."

The class murmured to each other at this wondering what techniques she would possibly teach them. Professor Kaza began to speak again, "Obviously there is nothing dark or forbidden about these techniques, or I would not have Dumbledore's permission to teach them. No, I am not only going to teach you magic this year, but train you in the ways of a fighter. With the combination of both magic and agility you will be able to hold your own against any adversary."

Gryffindor common room was abuzz. News of the new teacher and her new method had spread quickly throughout the school.

The past few Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts classes had been filled with a brief overview of the history of magic in Japan. Since it wasn't a history class Professor Kaza had only given the basics. She had covered the power of Buddhist monks, priestesses, and a fighting class called tajiyha. She also explained about purifying arrows, sutras, and just the sheer strength and agility of the fighting class.

It was only after centuries, she told them, that the thought to combine all these separate powers first occurred. Training select people in the ways of not just one, but all the classes. With this discovery the wizards of Japan were born. When England and Japan began however rocky a trade, wands were introduced and Japanese wizards found new ways to incorporate the wand instead of their traditional fighting weapons. Ms. Hirai had left it there at the last class and all of the sixth years were left anxiously waiting for their next DADA class.

Kagome's first few days had gone rather smoothly. She and Draco had formed a rocky sort of friendship in History of Magic, while her three Gryffindor friends had immediately accepted her into their seemingly impenetrable circle. The trio-turned-quartet was apparently the talk of the school at the moment, as Kagome found out at the end of her first week.

"Hey Potter, got a new girlfriend huh?" a girl's voice called down the hall as he and Kagome walked up a little behind Ron and Hermione. Kagome looked around confused for a moment before Pansy spoke again. "Got a thing for Asians, huh? You do know he dated your cousin don't you Kagome? How does it feel being second pick?"

"Give it a rest …" Ron said angrily, "They aren't even dating, not that it's your business anyway."

"Aw does little won want the new girl too? At least she's not a mudblood like Granger," Pansy replied, looking to Malfoy for backup.

Malfoy shrugged causing Pansy to look affronted. He always backed her up. Hermione looked curiously from him to Kagome who was now fuming.

"I could care less what you say about me, but keep your mouth shut about Hermione, Pansy. She's a far better person then you'll ever be," Kagome replied angrily, pulling down Ron and Harry's wand hands. They were just waiting for Malfoy to say something so they could blast him.

Just then the dungeon door opened. Snape looked over suspiciously at the four, but said nothing as Kagome angrily pulled the two boys to the door with her. Hermione followed and the four sat at their usual table. Kagome's boiling anger had amazed them into silence.

"Blimey, I thought you were going to bite her head off," Ron said as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. He was still amazed that such a nice girl could have such a temper.

"You didn't have to say that Kagome. She's going to be all over you now." Hermione said worriedly.

Kagome shrugged, "Don't worry about me, I've been through worse. She can't do anything but throw a few rumors around anyway."

Harry looked at her, it was comments like that that made him think she was more like him then she let on. He hoped she would be alright though. He certainly knew what it was like to be talked about behind your back.

"You know, I want to know why Malfoy didn't say anything back there," Harry said suddenly. "He never passes up a chance to get us in trouble."

"I was wondering the same thing," Hermione said thoughtfully, "He was looking at you when I looked over Kagome."

"Huh? Oh Well uh, he and I kinda talk sometimes," Kagome said. "He's really not that bad…at least not to me." She blushed, embarrassed that she was sort of friends with the person they all hated.

"Not bad! He's a slimy git! He must want something if he's being nice to you." Ron said.

"What? He can't just be friends with me for me? Am I so bad that people have to have an ulterior motive to hang out with me??" Kagome said angrily.

"That's not what he meant Kagome, it's just that Malfoy has never given us a reason to trust him and he's always given us reason not to. We don't know what to make of it. Usually just being friends with Harry and us would make you Malfoy's instant enemy," Hermione tried to soothe the girl.

Kagome humphed.

"Look, just be careful, okay Kagome?" Harry said. "We just don't want anything to happen to you."

Kagome let out a sigh, giving Harry a small smile. "Okay I'll take your advice and be careful, but maybe you could give him a chance? Maybe he really isn't that bad."

Ron snorted causing Hermione to kick him as they reached the Great Hall.

From behind them Malfoy scowled. It was lucky she was so naïve, but he had to find a way to get her away from those friends of hers before they ruined his plans.

----

Harry's first lesson with Dumbledore had passed, quidditch tryouts were on the horizon, and Kagome was so consumed by the amount of work she had, she barely even had time to listen to the new rumors flying around about her.

It was Friday and Kagome was just about to leave Defense Against the Dark Arts when Professor Kaza asked her to stay behind for a moment. After telling her friends to go on ahead she curiously looked at her teacher wondering what this was about. Kaza motioned for her to sit down looking serious.

"I waited a few weeks to make sure it was truly you. I'm supposed to give you this Kagome-sama, with the gratitude of our family and the hopes that it finds you in good health and happiness." Professor Kaza handed her a long thing package, bowing as Kagome looked at her in amazement.

"So they married?" Kagome said ignoring the package and looking with new eyes at her professor. Hirai Kaza nodded and Kagome didn't know why she hadn't figured it out before. Miroku's eyes, Sango's build. The Kaza line was directly descended from her feudal age friends. Kagome bowed in return taking the package with tears in her eyes.

"Now I'm still your professor Kagome-chan so no one can truly know who we are to each other, okay?" Kagome nodded smiling at Hirai, happy to have gained a familiar friend in a world so different from before.

"How did you know it was me Hirai-chan?" Kagome asked.

"The story of the five travelers of the Shikon no Tama has been passed down through each generation of our family for 500 years. Sango and Miroku wanted to make sure that if they could not see you again you could at least know what happened to them and that they were happy thanks to you. They built your family shrine and then moved back to the old tajiya village to restore it. Our family has lived there, on the outskirts of Tokyo, ever since."

"And Shippo?" she asked hopefully.

"Still alive and well in Japan," she replied smiling. "He's kept in touch with our family through the ages, waiting to hear of your return. Perhaps you can see him this holiday? I will at least let him know that I have given you the sword."

"Sword?" Kagome asked finally looking at the package in her hands.

"Yes, that is the sword of your hanyou friend, InuYasha. He gave it to my ancestors before he left hoping it would find its way back to you. He figured he wouldn't need it in the afterlife, but you left before he could give it to you."

Kagome eyes watered at the thought of InuYasha but she held back. Bowing she thanked Hirai and headed back to Gryffindor tower. There was no way she could go to class just yet after news like that. Since class had already begun she ran into no one in the hall. Running up to the girls dormitory she sat down and opened the box. Lying there on a velvet cushion was Tetsusaiga in its sheath.

Picking it up almost reverently she pulled the rusty old blade out. It looked almost as it had 500 years ago. Hugging the re-sheathed sword to herself she let out the tears she hadn't cried since she returned from the well five months ago.

That was where Hermione found her. Asleep on her bed hugging what appeared to be an old sword.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry there's so much time in between updates, but I try to give you the best possible story I can even if it takes a little more time. 

Please keep up the reviews! I love hearing what you have to say.

LA


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the feedback!

:Don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter:

LostArtist

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Lying there on a velvet cushion was Tetsusaiga in its sheath._

_Picking it up almost reverently she pulled the rusty old blade out. It looked almost as it had 500 years ago. Hugging the re-sheathed sword to herself she let out the tears she hadn't cried since she returned from the well five months ago._

_That was where Hermione found her. Asleep on her bed hugging what appeared to be an old sword._

**Chapter 8**

Harry was worried. Kagome hadn't come to any of their classes the rest of the day. It was now dinner and Kagome still hadn't left the girls dormitory where Hermione had found her at lunch. What happened after Defense Against the Dark Arts to make Kagome skip class? It wasn't like her. She usual gave Hermione a run for her money when it came to her school work.

Finishing his food, Harry decided to head back to the common room before the others. There was a lot on his mind between worrying over Kagome, planning quidditch tryouts tomorrow, and Dumbledore's lessons.

The common room was practically empty with everyone still down at dinner. Heading over to his favorite chairs by the fire he noticed one other person there with him. Kagome sat curled in the chair, staring into the flames. What looked like an old sword rested against the armrest.

"Kagome?" Harry asked cautiously. She started and looked around.

"Oh, Hey Harry. I didn't hear you come in," she said with a small almost strained smile.

"You okay? You weren't in any classes today after Professor Kaza called you back," he said.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Harry looked at her skeptically before sitting down next to her. He stared into the flames like she was, wondering if she would say any more.

"You know, it really stinks sometimes," she said suddenly.

"What?" Harry said caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

"You can get so close to people and no matter how much you may love them they can still be torn away from you in the blink of an eye."

Harry nodded sadly, "I know," he replied, now having an idea of why she'd missed the entire day of classes. "Did that belong to them?" he asked after a pause, nodding towards the sword.

Kagome nodded. "His name was InuYasha, he was my best friend."

"My godfather Sirius…him too." Harry said, still not completely able to say the actual words.

Kagome looked at him for the first time since he'd sat down, her eyes filled with tears. Harry had a feeling they weren't simply tears for InuYasha now, but for him too. Then she surprised him.

One moment he was looking into her teary eyes, the next over the top of her head as she engulfed him in a hug. It felt…nice. She wasn't really crying, just hugging him, and for the first time since Sirius died he truly felt like everything was going to be alright. He hugged her back.

Kagome felt good. It was Saturday. Yes, she had lots of homework to do this weekend, and yes she had spent the whole of yesterday crying, but today she just felt good. She was sitting outside in the nice weather watching quidditch tryouts from the stands. It was actually a really interesting game from what she could see. Granted, it seemed as though half the people trying out had no clue what they were doing, but it was fun watching Harry narrow down the selection. He looked so comfortable on the broom, more so then she'd ever seen him on land. She blushed glad that no one could read her mind. She needed to stop thinking about him. Last night had been nice though. Without realizing it, they had sat there hugging each other until everyone started coming back from dinner. At the first sign of noise Kagome had jumped up, shocked that she had stayed in his arms that long. Luckily no one had seen or the rumors that would be flying today would have been ruthless. Not that she really minded, but she didn't want her friendship with Harry to become awkward. There was also the fact that she was still kind of friends with his rival. She wasn't sure Draco would ever speak to her again if he thought she and Harry were dating. Still...if Harry asked she might just risk it.

Kagome shook her head. "Stop thinking about him," she said to herself.

"Thinking about who?" Hermione asked from her side as Kagome looked at her startled.

"Oh! Uh, no one," she said, subconsciously looking towards Harry again. Hermione grinned before turning back to the field for the Keeper tryouts.

-----

He hid in the shadows watching as she walked in, laughing with her three friends. He needed something to get her away from them for a little. "Accio Kagome's wand," he whispered. Hoping she would notice the loss of such an important item. Unfortunately she felt the wand as it was slipping from her pocket and, thinking it was simply falling out, placed it back without another thought.

Damn, now there was no way she'd believe it had fallen out that…Maybe if he could somehow get that necklace she wore all the time, she might not notice that right away…

Kagome froze. The other three stopped their conversation to look around. "What's wrong?" Harry asked her. Her hand went to her chest as she shook her head.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something," she lied, not wanting to worry her friends. "You guys go get lunch, I'll catch up, okay?"

They looked at her skeptically but let it be, heading in to the Great Hall. Harry was a little more hesitant, but he followed anyway.

Watching them go, Kagome spread out her senses. She could have sworn she'd felt a tug on the jewel, as though someone was after it. That wasn't possible though, was it? She couldn't sense any demons nearby and no one here should know about the jewel anyway. She looked around raising her protective shield a little as she went.

"Kagome," a voice called behind her. She jumped, turning to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her from the dungeons.

"Hi Draco," Kagome said distractedly, still attempting to sense any demon auras in the vicinity.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she said confused after not finding anything. "It's nothing." She smiled at him then.

"I've been trying to catch you," he said smoothly. "I was wondering if you'd done the History of Magic assignment yet."

"Oh! No, I'd almost forgotten about that homework actually. I have so much going on. How come?" she asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to meet in the library later and work on it together."

"Oh! Um, yeah, sure," she said surprised. After all, they'd never really hung out outside of class before.

"Great!" Draco said, giving Kagome a dashing smile. "How about we meet there after dinner tonight? We can work on it until curfew then."

Kagome nodded and waved goodbye to Draco still feeling a little uneasy. She brushed it off and followed her friends into the Great Hall for lunch.

"What! What in the bloody hell were you thinking!" Ron cried outraged.

"Ron! She can be friends with whoever she wants to," Hermione replied annoyed at his loud outburst in the Great Hall.

Kagome had just told them about her run in with Malfoy. Needless to say her friends weren't too thrilled. They'd warned her to be careful and now she was going somewhere alone with Malfoy, in the dark hours between dinner and curfew.

"Well it'll at least be a chance for me to try and find out if he really is up to something like Harry thinks, right?" Kagome asked, trying to find an excuse they'd accept.

"Well that is a good point," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Unless what he's up to involves her," Harry said frowning.

Kagome frowned back. "I really don't think Draco would hurt me, even if he wanted to," she said as Ron snorted.

"You obviously don't know Malfoy like we do then," he said, receiving a glare from Kagome.

"Well I'm going. I can't stand him up after I agreed. That would just be rude," she said ending the conversation.

Yet as the four did their homework in the common room that afternoon Harry fashioned a plan.

After dinner Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and headed towards the library. Harry had filled Ron and Hermione in on his plan over dinner while Kagome was talking animatedly with Ginny. Ron had thought it brilliant while Hermione had given him a disapproving frown, saying nothing. Harry didn't really care, he was going to do it whether they thought he should or not. He left the Great Hall after Kagome, pulling the invisibility cloak on as he reached a deserted corridor. Properly hidden, he headed off towards the library to find out what Malfoy was really up to.

* * *

A little Harry/Kagome fluff in that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I don't tell you what the pairing is. I prefer to let the story reveal itself in it's own time. Hope you don't mind too terribly! 

Please keep up the reviews! You guys make my day.

LA


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update it!

:I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter:

LostArtist

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_After dinner Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and headed towards the library. Harry had filled Ron and Hermione in on his plan over dinner while Kagome was talking animatedly with Ginny. Ron had thought it brilliant while Hermione had given him a disapproving frown, saying nothing. Harry didn't really care, he was going to do it whether they thought he should or not. He left the Great Hall after Kagome, pulling the invisibility cloak on as he reached a deserted corridor. Properly hidden, he headed off towards the library to find out what Malfoy was really up to._

**Chapter 9**

"Find a historical legend and discuss the differences and similarities between it and that of Glomlori the Great." Kagome said reading what she had copied from the board.

"Compare a legend to Glomlori the Great?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow. "Why doesn't he teach actual history instead of this Goblin war crap?" Draco didn't even know why he'd taken this course again, though the reason he didn't drop it was sitting next to him now.

Kagome giggled, "Atleast we can find something interesting to read for this assignment. We can pick whatever legend we want to compare it to." Draco still didn't look relieved. "How about we look around and grab a few books that look helpful and then come back and compare?" Kagome suggested before getting up to do just that.

Kagome was walking down a random aisle glancing at the titles on the bindings she passed. All the books seemed very interesting and she wished she had time to look at a few more in depth but she had to get this assignment done first. Hearing a noise behind her Kagome paused and looked around. Seeing nothing she looked back to the shelf only to have one book catch her eye.

"The Legends of Ancient Japan," she read aloud, pulling it out with a smirk. 'Let's see how accurate you are' she thought as she continued to look for other books of legends.

After picking out a few more books she headed back to the table only to see that Draco hadn't come back yet. She shrugged and decided to check out the book about Japanese legends. After a few minutes of skimming she found the one she was looking for.

"Hm, accurate, but general. No names or anything…" she murmured seemingly to herself.

The book held the basics of the legend of the Shikon No Tama. It was accurate enough in it's explanation of how it came to be and even told of Kikyo, Inuyasha and Onigumo's roles in its initial destruction. The book didn't seem to know names though and only referred to them as the priestess, the half dog demon, and the bandit. The next part was the part she had wanted to read though. She was curious about how history told her part in the story. The scrolls at her own shrine only ever told that first half.

"What did you find?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts making her jump.

"Oh I was just looking at a book on Japanese legends." She said, closing the book before he could see.

They spent the rest of the time looking through random legends, Kagome choosing one about a wizard who lived in the early days of England, and Draco choosing one about some strange magical being who controlled a mysterious forest. Every now and then Draco would make a sarcastic comment causing Kagome to laugh and look at what he was reading before going back to her own work.

Draco found he liked it when she laughed.

-----

Harry was bored. So far nothing interesting had happened. At one point he thought Kagome had heard him in the aisle, but other than that all he had been doing was sitting here watching them read. It was strange seeing Draco being nice to someone and for some reason it made his stomach curl whenever Kagome would laugh at something he'd say. Just as he was ready to leave he saw Kagome jump up alarmed.

Kagome had just looked around for the first time to notice that the library had emptied. Jumping up quickly she yelped. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten! I should be getting back!" She said hoping she hadn't worried the others too much. Madame Pince shot a glare her way for being so loud. Blushing, she began putting her things back in her bag. Just as she was picking up her Japanese Legends book and the book that contained the legend for her essay she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait," Draco said not letting go of her wrist. He had stood up by now and as she turned to face him she realized just how close he was. His stormy grey eyes held hers before he lowered his gaze. He'd never noticed just how pretty her lips were. "Uh…" Draco said intelligently, forgetting what he'd been about to say. Kagome's eyes widened as he started to lean even closer…

Harry had seen enough. Tearing off the invisibility cloak and stuffing it in his pocket he called her name.

The two jumped, Kagome breaking from Draco's grasp and backing away before looking around. She was shocked to see an irate Harry standing a few feet away glaring daggers at Draco.

"Harry!" she said feeling slightly ashamed at what that must have looked like to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"We were worried about you since it's getting so close to curfew so I came to find you." He lied easily not tearing his eyes off Draco.

"Sure you did Potter." Draco bit out, more pissed off than usual at his rival. "Sure you weren't just spying on us the whole time? Convenient timing, isn't it?"

Kagome frowned at the two boys. I mean, she knew what it must have looked like, but there had to be another explanation, right? Before she could think of one though, Madame Pince had shooed all three of them out of the library.

Once in the hall the two boys continued to glare at each other, wands clutched in their hands.

"Would you two stop! I don't know why you're so mad at each other, but it's almost curfew anyway so if we don't all want a detention it would probably be best to save your glaring contest for tomorrow." Kagome said, frustrated.

"Fine. I'll see you in History of Magic, Kagome," Draco said with a nod to her before walking away. "Better watch your back Potter," he called over his shoulder.

Only Kagome's hand on his wrist stopped Harry from shooting a curse at Malfoy right there. She turned and practically dragged Harry with her towards the portrait.

"What was that all about!?" Kagome yelled the second they were out of hearing range.

"What do you mean 'what was that all about!?" Harry yelled. "You nearly snogged Malfoy and you ask me what I'm mad about!?"

"For your information I was NOT about to snog Draco and if I was it would be none of your business anyway!" Kagome yelled back getting angrier with every word.

"OH! So it's 'Draco' now huh?" Harry wasn't sure why, but her using Malfoy's first name made him even angrier. "What happened to calling him Malfoy, you know, since he's the _enemy_ and all. I'm glad I followed you! You're just asking to be-"

"_Followed_ me!?" Kagome interrupted him as they reached the portrait hole. "Oh this is rich, so you _were _spying on us! Well, for your information I can take care of myself!"

Harry snorted, "You were doing a real good job of it from what I saw," he muttered.

She let out a strangled yell before turning her glare to the fat lady. As soon as the portrait hole opened she stormed into the common room, past the surprised faces of Ron and Hermione who had waited up for them, and into her room.

Ron and Hermione turned their shocked faces towards Harry as he came in after her and stormed up the opposite staircase without saying a word.

"What do ya think happened?" Ron asked, finding his voice.

Hermione shook her head, for once at a loss for words.

The next morning the two found themselves playing mediator for Harry and Kagome who seemed to not be speaking to each other. In fact Kagome had decided not to speak to either of the boys involved in the argument, as Draco discovered in History of Magic. She placed all her energy into taking notes and cracking jokes with Dean who seemed all too happy to have a distraction from class.

Malfoy, however, was left to plan ways to slowly kill Potter. The reason for his anger was naturally because his plan had nearly been ruined, he told himself. There was nothing else to it, because there was no way he'd actually started to like being friends with a Gryffindor, especially one who was practically the embodiment of all things good. No, there was no way at all.

Harry wasn't faring much better. He was angry, not at Kagome, no, he'd never actually been angry at Kagome. He was angry at Malfoy. He had been so pissed off the night before that he'd taken it out on Kagome, and now she wasn't talking to him. All Harry knew was that it was all Malfoy's fault. If Malfoy hadn't decided to trick Kagome into thinking he was nice then she would have never gone to study with him, and she would still be talking to Harry now. Yes this was all Malfoy's fault and Malfoy was going to pay.

"You know, if you hadn't followed her you wouldn't have seen anything and she'd still be talking to you," Hermione told him when Kagome wasn't paying attention. She and Ron had been filled in earlier.

"Yeah? And then what? Malfoy would have snogged her? No I'm glad I was watching," he replied stubbornly, refusing to take the blame. He couldn't stop himself wondering though, if he hadn't interrupted would she have actually let Malfoy kiss her, or would she have stopped him herself?

"She probably would have stopped him anyway," Hermione said, unknowingly following his train of thought. "I mean even if they are friends I doubt she'd take it _that_ far. Especially when I'm pretty sure she likes someone else." She said watching Harry from the corner of her eye.

She liked someone else? That was news. While Harry was glad it wasn't Malfoy he was curious as to who it was…"Who?" he asked out loud without realizing it.

Hermione grinned, "That I can't tell you," she turned to pay attention as Professor Sprout walked into the green house.

* * *

This was a hard chapter to write. I rewrote it several times before I was happy with it. Let me know what you think! I read every review and love hearing what you have to say. You guys are why I keep writing :-). 

We know what's going on in the boy's mind's, but what does Kagome think about all this?

LA


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you're still interested in reading the story! I appreciate the reviews and all the adds. It gives me a kick in the butt to write again whenever I get one. Anyways enjoy and please, please review! Thanks

LostArtist

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

* * *

_"Yeah? And then what Malfoy would have snogged her? No I'm glad I was watching," he replied stubbornly, refusing to take the blame. He couldn't stop himself wondering though, if he hadn't interrupted would she have actually let Malfoy kiss her, or would she have stopped him herself?_

_"She probably would have stopped him anyway," Hermione said, unknowingly following his train of thought. "I mean even if they are friends I doubt she'd take it __that far. Especially when she likes someone else." She said watching Harry from the corner of her eye._

_She liked someone else? That was news. While Harry was glad it wasn't Malfoy he was curious as to who it was…"Who?" he asked out loud without realizing it._

_Hermione grinned, "That I can't tell you," she turned to pay attention as Professor Sprout began to explain how they were to handle the plant they were working with today._

**Chapter 10**

Kagome was still annoyed at the boys. The nerve of Harry to think she needed constant protection! It wasn't like she was getting attacked by demons at every turn these days. It was just Draco for goodness sake! And Draco too! Why had he goaded Harry like that? _Watch your back, Potter. _What was _that_ about? Kagome shook her head returning her attention to what she was doing. It wouldn't be good to lose her concentration here in DADA.

They were currently learning how to manifest energy through they're wands to form weapons. It was very interesting actually. She was currently holding a gleaming sword of pink energy, which really was her wand transformed. She could also turn it into a bow, though she hadn't figured out how to make the arrows solid enough to use yet. Once they mastered this they would begin to learn how to actually fight with them. Maybe she could transform her wand into Hiraikotsu and hit Harry over the head with it...

Kagome shook her head, smirking a little at her own inside joke, and trying not to feel melancholy at the thought of Sango and Miroku. Especially with their great, great, great granddaughter in the room. She sighed deciding she should probably start talking to Harry again. It had been over a day since the incident anyway and he was looking rather miserable. She smirked again thinking she could at least have some fun for a moment.

Harry was currently in the back of the classroom, holding a deep green sword of energy in his hands. He had finally gotten the stupid spell down and it wasn't flickering out anymore. Just as he was about to try another weapon he felt a hand cover his mouth from behind and heard a familiar voice whisper,

"Surrender peacefully and I'll let you go."

"Kagome!" Harry whispered surprised, as she stepped away. Turning to face her the apology he'd been holding in the past day gushed out. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have followed you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I just don't trust Mal-"

She cut him off, holding up her hand. "I know. You have to trust me though, Harry. I can take care of myself if something comes up. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I need to know your not going to sneak around whenever I hang out with Draco. How can I trust you if you can't trust me?" Knowing Harry understood her point she suddenly grinned. "Come on, lets keep practicing. If I could sneak up on you that easily you need a lot more training," she teased easily.

"Thanks," Harry said sarcstically, though he was thrilled. Kagome forgave him! The rest of the day flew by in a happy blur.

------------------

Today was the first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. It was mid October now and getting colder by the day. She'd forgiven Draco the same day that she and Harry had made up and things were back to normal again. Kagome stood in the Great Hall, bundled head to toe, waiting in the line to get past Filch and outside. She was really excited to get to see the magical town right outside of Hogwarts.

"You _have_ to go to Zonko's. Not as good as Fred and George's shop, but brilliant anyway. Oh! and Honeydukes too! More sweets then you can hope to eat in a lifetime there..." Ron was excitedly listing every place Kagome needed to see. Laughing as they finally got past Filch and his secrecy sensors the four walked happily down to Hogsmeade.

Malfoy was nervous. He knew he had to start actually _doing_ something or he would be in trouble. Rubbing his left arm absently he thought about what to do. He'd successfully gotten her trust now, and was back in her good graces after the minor set back by Potter. Draco scowled looking around the entrance hall. This should be easy...he knew what he was going to do. Just one ancient dark object and a curse to activate it, and he could easily get rid of her for the Dark Lord with no one the wiser. Deciding not to think about it anymore for now, he went to find Crabbe and Goyle.

"Brrr" Kagome shivered as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. It was so cold out. They'd walked around most of the morning seeing all the sites that Harry, Ron and Hermione thought she ought to see. It really was an amazing town. If only it wasn't so cold today, she thought shivering again. She couldn't wait to try this butterbeer everyone was so fond of.

They sat enjoying their drinks and the warmth until almost noon. Wanting to get back to the great hall for lunch, they headed back out into the cold and started on their way to school, unaware of the figure following them.

Watching the four begin the walk to school Draco knew he had to strike now. Ducking into a dark alley he pulled out the object he'd just retrieved from his "hiding place" and spoke the words of activation.

Kagome froze, mid-step. It couldn't be. Not here, not _now_. She'd thought they were all extinct.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see why she'd stopped, and were startled by her expression.

"Kagome! What is it? Are you okay?" Harry asked as they rushed back to her.

"_No,"_ she whispered, trying to deny what she knew was about to happen. "Run!" she told the three as she turned, not looking to see if they listened to her, and ran to where she knew the demon would be.

"Find Kagome," he told the creature that had appeared out of the talisman, "and kill her." Turning, he quickly left the area, blaming the biting wind for his stinging eyes.

* * *

Sorry it's short and probably has some spelling errors etc.. Just wanted to get it up for you all. I'll do my best to update again _soon. _Thanks for waiting so patiently!

LA


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's an update for you all! Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

LostArtist

* * *

_"__No," she whispered, trying to deny what she knew was about to happen. "Run!" she told the three as she turned not looking to see if they listened to her but running to where she knew the demon would be._

_ "Find Kagome," he told the creature that had appeared out of the talisman, "and kill her." Turning, he quickly left the area, blaming the biting wind for his stinging eyes._

**Chapter 11**

_Why here? Why now?_ She thought desperately as she ran towards to swirling dark aura she had felt appear out of nowhere.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged a quick glance before rushing after Kagome. They weren't about the leave when she'd looked at them like that. Something had terrified her, and they were going wherever she was. What else _could_ they do?

_I don't even have a bow! _Kagome thought frantically as she ran. _What am I - wait! My wand!_ Yes, it would have to do, she thought determinedly and she skidded to a halt just below the hill the Shrieking Shack stood on. It had come from somewhere around here and was moving. She looked around at the last few buildings, and the dark alleyways before following the path up the hill.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran as quickly as they could. Kagome was fast! They could barely keep up. Ron was panting heavily, and Hermione had bright pink splotches on her cheeks. Pausing at the bottom of the hill they looked around trying to see where she'd gone.

"There!" Hermione said breathlessly pointing to where Kagome had just disappeared. The three were off again, running desperately up the hill after their friend.

Kagome came upon the demon at the top of the hill. It was heading towards a small terrified second year. "Kagoooome," it boomed as it swiped its claws at the girl who let out a piercing shriek and ran.

"What the bloody hell is _that_" Ron said disgusted as they came over the top of the hill behind Kagome. It truly was disgusting. Large and the color of rot and rust, it towered over them. It looked as if it was a mix of a bear and a human except that its fur oozed and dripped as if he was melting. He didn't smell very good either, to say the least.

"Oy! Bouzo!" Kagome yelled, pulling an InuYasha as she got it's attention off the fleeing girl. "I'm over here."

It turned then, grinning slimy yellow teeth at her. "That was easy." It said in a voice that was nails on a chalkboard. "I didn't realize I was after the Shikon Priestess. This is a nice turn. After I kill you I can take the jewel for myself!" It yelled and lunged.

"Kagome!" Harry yelled. They were to far away, he couldn't get to her in time.

Dodging quickly, Kagome got out of the way and formed her bow. "Get out of here!" She hollered at her friends as the demon lunged towards her again. She shot an arrow grazing the creatures arm with it. Her purification powers sizzled, burning it's fur and angering it. It was too close now. She turned the energy into a sword. They'd only just started to learn to use swords in DADA, but she was a fast learner and had been picking it up quickly. She hoped it would be enough.

"Where's your precious protector?" the demon goaded. Confused, Kagome almost paused, but moved just in time to avoid another swipe of claws.

"What are you talking about?" she replied as it dodged another swing of her sword.

"InuYasha, I think his name was," that time she did pause, startled. It took advantage of her distraction and gouged her arm.

"Kagome!" Harry yelled again, running to help her.

"No!" she said sharply holding her arm out as a pink barrier sprang up around her and the demon, stopping Harry from running to her. "This is my fight. Get away while I can still hold the barrier."

"Wha-" but Kagome wasn't listening anymore. She'd blocked off the entire area with her pink bubble. "Damn it! What does she think she's doing taking that thing on all alone!" he yelled frustrated.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, holding her arm as it bled freely. She knew her friends could still hear, though they couldn't get in. "You must know where you are," she added not daring to say what she really meant. _ InuYasha has been dead for over 500 years now. How would you know him? Or even me for that matter._

The demon laughed as it lunged again and she barely dodged. "How should I know? I was trapped in an amulet by a priestess like you until moments ago. I see that you succeeded in gathering all the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama." It chuckled, the sound like rocks clacking together. "I appreciate the effort. Now all I have to do is finish you off and the entire thing is mine!"

Kagome moved quickly as it lunged, plunging her sword and all her purifying power into its heart. Screaming horribly, it grabbed her arms with its claws, gouging her skin again before it disintegrated into ashes.

Spent and bleeding, Kagome collapsed to the ground, her barrier collapsing with her.

------------------

It had been two days now, and she had yet to wake up. Most of the town had heard the terrible creature's screech at the end of the fight. Kagome had been rushed up to the hospital wing of the school, and her three friends had tried to explain to Professor McGonagall what had happened. They weren't entirely sure themselves, but they explained as much as they could.

Harry had hardly left her bedside the Sunday after and couldn't concentrate in class all day Monday. He visited the hospital wing again as soon as he could get away. Hermione was in the library. He couldn't imagine what she was looking for there. He knew she was just as upset about Kagome as he was. Maybe she was just using the library as a comfort zone? Who knew, he didn't really care.

"Please wake up soon, Kagome," he whispered holding her cold hand in his. He stayed until Madam Pomfrey shooed him out to get to bed.

Harry tried to get to sleep that night, but he just couldn't get the images out of his head. He'd been terrified when that demon had grabbed her and he couldn't get through the barrier to help. He'd been amazed when she disintegrated it, but then she'd fallen. What was going on? What exactly had she done and why had she collapsed? Madam Pomfrey said she hadn't lost enough blood for that to be the reason. He'd known Kagome wasn't exactly your average witch, but what was _that _power? And what had the creature meant by calling her the Shikon Priestess? He had so many questions and the only one who could answer them was currently unconscious. Of course, he didn't care if he never got answers as long as she woke up.

Unable to sleep, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak. As he passed through the common room he saw that Hermione was still at the table by the fire. It looked as if she'd fallen asleep using a book as her pillow. Moving quietly he left through the portrait hole, and headed back to Kagome's side in hospital wing. Before he had pulled off the cloak though, he spotted another figure standing by her. Whoever it was said nothing, eventually turning around to leave. Harry almost gasped aloud. It was Malfoy and Harry had no idea what the expression on his face meant. Was that anger? Guilt? Shame? _Sadness?_

As soon as the footsteps had faded away Harry tore off the cloak and rushed to her side. Had Malfoy done something to her? What had _he_ been doing here in the middle of the night? Seeing that she was still breathing and seemed to be unharmed Harry sat and let his heartbeat return to normal. It didn't help. As soon as he'd calmed it a bit he heard voices coming down the hallway. Quickly grabbing his cloak he hid on the other side of the nightstand and threw it over himself again.

From his hiding place he heard two people enter the room, and was instantly glad he hadn't relied on just the cloak to hide him.

"But who do you think set it loose, Albus?" Professor McGonagall's voice said quietly. "Certainly it wasn't a coincidence that a demon from ancient japan happened upon her in Hogsmeade?"

"Far from it, Minerva," Dumbledore's calm voice replied. "I fear that Voldemort has made his first move."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "You-know-who? This close?"

"No Minerva, I fear he is working through another at the moment." Dumbledore replied.

"But how did they know to send such a creature after her? You don't think You-Know-Who's discovered what she is?" she asked, horrified by the thought.

"No, I believe the idea was not to simply kill her, but to kill her with the stuff of nightmares. Kagome grew up hearing legends of the demons, or youkai, of ancient japan. Had she been any normal student, she would have been terrified. No, Minerva, I'm afraid that if he knew, he would do much worse than this."

"Worse than trying to kill her?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, for death is not the worst that can happen to a person." Albus said sadly as they both looked at Kagome's silent form. "I suggest we return in the morning to see how she fares. I can see that no harm will come to her tonight."

"Were you worried it would? Certainly the school at least is safe?" Professor McGonagall asked as they began to leave.

"I fear that nowhere is truly safe for her anymore, Minerva," was the soft reply.

Harry waited until their footsteps faded away, before getting up and rushing back to the common room, hoping Hermione was still there. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice he wasn't the only one who had been eavesdropping.

Kagome was awake.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!

LA


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the awesome reviews!! I really appreciate all the feedback. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

LostArtist

* * *

_Harry waited until their footsteps faded away, before getting up and rushing back to the common room, hoping Hermione was still there. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice he wasn't the only one who had been eavesdropping._

_Kagome was awake._

**Chapter 12**

Malfoy was confused. Relieved, upset, angry, and confused. The idea was to bring the stuff of nightmares to life. To make her run screaming until it cut her down. Though he'd recently lost all his enthusiasm for his plan, he'd set up the talisman in Hogsmeade at the beginning of the year and had needed to do _something_. Kagome though, hadn't even blinked twice. She'd run _to_ it instead of away and then destroyed it. Turned it to _ashes_.

And he was _relieved_. What the hell was going on? He should be pissed off, frustrated at least.

Arriving back to Slytherin's empty common room, he sighed. He needed to do some serious thinking. Had he really started to _like_ Kagome. I mean, sure she was hot, he'd noticed that the first time he met her, but to actually _like_ her? He supposed he'd accidentally let her become his friend while he was trying to trick her. Was it more than that, though? Did he want it to be?

What was he _saying_?? Of course he didn't want it to be more. He shouldn't even consider her a _friend_. He had to kill her! It was her life or his!

Sighing again, Draco decided to just try to get some sleep. He'd think about it later.

----------------------

Harry found Hermione still sound asleep in the common room, her pile of books beside her. Shaking her shoulder until she woke up, Harry told her everything he had overheard in the hospital wing moments ago. Hermione looked excited.

"Oh! Don't you see Harry! She _must_ be who I thought she was, though I don't know how it's possible or how she's still alive." Hermione gushed.

"Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?" Harry said, thoroughly confused.

"I've been researching it ever since we heard that demon call her the Shikon Priestess the other day. It reminded me of an old legend I'd read in a book a little while ago. I've spent the past few days looking for the book again in the library, but I couldn't find it until I remembered that Kagome had it last. It was sitting on her bedside table and I picked it up one night to read when I couldn't get to sleep. Anyway, so I got it again and found it! The legend of the Shikon-No-Tama! It's _her."_

She let out a frustrated huff as Harry continued to sit there confused and handed him the book she had fallen asleep on. "Just read it." she said as he looked down at the story.

"The Legend of the Shikon-No-Tama," he read out loud, before looking at the rest. He skimmed it quickly, nothing catching his attention at first. He'd just finished the part about the priestess, the half dog demon, and the bandit, when something caught his eye.

T_he half dog demon remained silent against the Goshinboku for many years until the day a strange girl, in even stranger clothing, appeared. No one knew who she was, or where she was from, but she had the face of the village's long-dead priestess._

Harry quickly finished reading about this strange priestess and her companions before looking up at Hermione's excited expression.

"The strange priestess? You think that was _Kagome_? But how?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure how, but I'm positive now that it's her. The priestess is described as wearing strange clothes, speaking with an odd accent, carrying strange items...if Kagome somehow traveled to the past that's how she would be perceived. That, coupled with what we saw the other day and what you heard tonight," Hermione shrugged. "It just makes sense."

Harry couldn't think of an argument to that.

----------------------------

Kagome wasn't really surprised. Since when had _safe_ had anything to do with her. Ever since the jewel had been torn from her hip her life had been in danger. She'd hoped it was over once she'd come back to the future for good, but of course it wasn't. She had figured as much when she was told about Voldemort and magic.

What bothered her was that Voldemort himself was trying to kill her and she had no idea why. Why hadn't her mother told her _that_? Had she not known? Or was Kagome actually the reason her father had died in the first place? Had Voldemort been after her even as a child? If that was the case it would make sense that her mother hadn't told her. Satsuki wouldn't have wanted her daughter to feel guilty when it was something she'd had no control over in the first place. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore.

-----------------------------

Kagome was released from the hospital wing by lunch the next day. She entered the great hall to find that the entire student body was staring at her and whispering as she passed. Blushing profusely, she hurried to her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Kagome!" Hermione said happily, jumping up to give her a hug. "I didn't know you'd be getting out of the hospital wing today! We'd have met you up there before lunch if we'd known."

"It's alright. I thought I'd never get out of there. I had to convince Madam Pomfrey that I felt completely healthy again before she even considered it." Kagome explained, as she sat down. "Err, any idea why everyone's staring at me?" Kagome asked self-consciously as she looked around to see people craning their necks to look at her.

"T'ey awl 'eard abou' wha 'appened," said Ron around a mouthful of food. "There was a crowd of people by the time you'd finished the thing off," he added after swallowing.

"Oh," said Kagome, blushing again.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Harry asked her, though he pretty much knew from the story. He just wanted to see what she said.

"Er, well I originally learned how to use my holy powers, before I knew I was a witch. I grew up on a shrine. I'm a priestess."

Looking around to see if anyone was still paying attention to them and seeing no one close enough to overhear, Hermione asked, "Are you _the_ priestess? From the legend?"

Kagome looked at her startled. "How did you-" she shook her head, looking around and lowering her voice, "you read the book I got from the library didn't you?" she said loud enough for her three friends to hear.

They nodded. Harry and Hermione had filled Ron in that morning.

Kagome grinned, shaking her head again. "Don't know why I bother trying to keep secrets from you anyway," she said, lowering her voice even more. "Yes, that's me. I was transported back in time by a dry well on the grounds of the shrine I grew up at."

"What happened after the fight with the demon bandit?" Harry asked curiously. "All it says is that you and the jewel were never seen again after."

"Well, isn't it obvious? She must have gotten sent back here, to our time." Hermione said, still whispering across the table.

"Well sort of, yea. I got to say goodbye, and I went back through the well. We weren't positive it was going to seal itself, but we thought it might," she shrugged. "We were right." She was relieved she didn't have to explain the entire story. She still couldn't think about her friends from the past without getting teary. She was doing her best to block them from her mind even as she spoke about it.

"But what about the jewel?" Ron asked. "What happened to it?"

"Nothing," Kagome answered with a smile, before digging into her food and leaving Ron to figure it out for himself.

* * *

Sorry it's a little choppy. Had to visit all the characters' thoughts! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Review please and let me know what you thought!

LA


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, I was going to try and make this chapter longer, but instead I just stopped writing, and got caught up with work etc. I have the story mapped out, I just need to finish writing it. I love hearing what you think though! It really does help a lot. :) Anyways though, here's a little bit to hold you over until I can write some more.

LostArtist

* * *

_"But what about the jewel?" Ron asked. "What happened to it?"_

_"Nothing," Kagome answered with a smile, before digging into her food and leaving Ron to figure it out for himself._

**Chapter 13**

He was watching her from across the room. What on earth could they be whispering about over there? Draco almost wished he was in Gryffindor just so he could hear what she was telling them. Almost.

He wasn't sure what to do now. That had been his best plan so far and he really didn't want to think up another one just yet. Could he act normal around her still? As if nothing had happened?

Yes. He had to. She couldn't find out that it was he who had set the demon loose. She would never trust him again, and he _needed_ her to trust him. Maybe not just because it helped his plan.

Draco shook his head. Those thoughts were dangerous. Even if he did admit to himself he had started to like Kagome, there was nothing he could do about it. She was dead. Maybe not at the moment, but she would be soon enough, and there was nothing he could do to change that. No one lived long once they'd caught the Dark Lord's attention. No matter that he wished otherwise.

Viciously stabbing the remainder of his food, Draco stood and left the Great Hall, leaving a bewildered Crabbe and Goyle behind.

------------------------------------

Far away, the Dark Lord laughed. Snape had not told him of _this_. Luckily the boy had staged his first failed attempt in public, so he had other sources to get information from. The girl was a _priestess_. No wonder she had been so whispered about as a child. What a superb bloodline she must have, to be such a powerful combination of witch and priestess. It was truly unfortunate he had not gotten his hands on her as a child. How he could have twisted her powers to his own uses. Not to mention if the rumors he had heard back then were true...

It was no matter. The boy would most likely fail to kill her and then he would see to her himself. He couldn't wait to meet this Kagome Higurashi. In the meantime, he would have the boy work on another operative as well.

-----------------------------------

Kagome didn't see Draco in History of Magic the next day. In fact she didn't see him at all that day or the next. She hadn't had a chance to even talk to him since before the trip to Hogsmeade the past weekend, and was beginning to worry about him. She hadn't seen him in the Great Hall since the other day, and she knew he wasn't in the hospital wing_; _she'd already checked.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing how distracted she was.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore on Monday?" Kagome asked instead of answering.

"Oh, er well he postponed it a few days for me, I'm going tonight instead." Kagome nodded absently. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You'll fill us in again when you're done right?" Kagome asked. Dumbledore had told Harry he could fill his three friends in on the lessons. He said they all should know as much as possible about Voldemort.

"Of course," Harry said wondering what was on her mind.

When Harry finally got a chance to fill them in Kagome was disappointed to note that she still had no clue why Voldemort would ever be after her. He liked power, but he seemed to function completely alone. What was the point of Dumbledore telling Harry that Voldemort liked to collect trophies? She'd have to think on it more after Harry next lesson, whenever that was.

The days passed swiftly, with Malfoy keeping a distance from Kagome. She truly only saw him in class these days and since midterms were coming upon them swiftly she hadn't had much of an opportunity to talk to him since the Hogsmeade fiasco. She wondered if he'd been there. Maybe he was frightened of her now and that's why he was avoiding her? She didn't know.

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas, and Kagome was amused at the necessity of taking detours so that Harry could avoid the gaggle of girls that hung out under the mistletoe blocking his path to class. At least she found it amusing until she noticed that she herself was a target of the same attack by the male half of the student body; a fact that Harry and Ron found hilarious, to her great embarrassment. Apparently the school was highly impressed by her heroic endeavors. She was becoming as popular as Harry himself these days.

She's was taking one such detour on her way to History of Magic one day. This one was tricky because there was no way to avoid the very last clump of mistletoe that hung right near the classroom. Looking around the corner she gave a relieved sigh. She had waited long enough today. The crowd had dispersed to get to their own classes on time, and he bell was just about to ring. Racing down the hall to get to her classroom on time Kagome didn't see the person who seemed to run strait out of the wall until it was too late. Malfoy careened into her at top speed, his momentum sending them both to sprawl on the floor.

"Oof," Kagome's breath left her in a whoosh as Malfoy landed on her stomach. Looking up she discovered they were in fact face to face. "Eh heh heh" she laughed nervously up at him. "How ya been Draco?" she asked as he took in their current position before scrambling off her.

He mumbled something, not making eye contact with her as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Hello?" Kagome said getting annoyed. "Look, I don't know what I did to pisss you off and make you stop talking to me but you could at least say sorry for knocking me over if you aren't going to say hi!"

He looked at her then, surprised into answering. "You think I'm mad at you?"

"I know you are! Why else would you stop talking to me? I thought we were friends."

"Kagome...I...I just...sorry," he finished off in a mumble.

"Whatever," she said cooling off a bit.

"Look Kagome, I'm re--" whatever Malfoy had been about to say was chocked off as Peeves came crashing into the hallway.

"What's this?" flipping over in the air Peeve's cackled. "Ickle Kagome and Draco under the mistletoe during class?" The two ducked as he swooped low over their heads. "He he he" he laughed as he swooped down again pushing Draco into Kagome. She watched as his face grew closer, both their eyes wide as their lips smacked together.

"STUDENTS KISSING IN THE HALLWAY. DRACO AND KAGOME ARE MAKING OUT!" Peeves hollered zooming away.

Chaos ensued.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome's face remained a bright red the entire day. It hadn't helped that all the students in the hallway had gotten into the hallway right after peeves yelled and had seen she and Draco sprawled on the floor once again. His momentum had once again sent them both crashing to the floor in an even more embarrassing tangle of limbs. At least their lips weren't touching when everyone had swarmed the hall. Still It hadn't looked good.

After it had been sorted out that nothing had happened, and it appeared that they had just both been running and crashed into each other because they were late, it got a little better. They both had extra homework for being so late to class though, and of course while the teachers were satisfied with the explanation, the entire student body still believed Peeves' story. I mean they _were_ right under the mistletoe.

"Oh god," she said burying her face in her hands as she thought about it again.

"It'll blow over," Hermione tried to reassure her. The two of them sat in the girls dorm trying to get homework done. Kagome was avoiding the stares she was getting in the common room. It was practically a betrayal to be caught making out with a Slytherin after all. Not that she had been!

Hermione had joined her to keep her company.

"Uuugh," Kagome groaned again. Malfoy hadn't talked to her at all after the fiasco, though his face had also seemed to be a permanent red throughout the rest of the class period. At least her admirers had backed off. She could get to class the normal way now, which was a good thing since Harry didn't talk to her all day either. "What a mess."

"At least we'll be going home for break soon," Hermione said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"That's true! Maybe by the time we get back it'll have all blown over." Feeling a little better she went back to her homework.

------------------------------------

The rest of the time flew by rather quickly. Harry started talking to her again the next day (in hopes of winning her over before Malfoy got any closer) and her multitude of admirers left her alone. Midterms went surprisingly well, and Draco continued to avoid her. Before she knew it it was time to go home for Christmas.

Ron and Harry were staying at the Burrow, Hermione was heading home to her parents and Kagome was heading back to her uncle's with Cho.

Walking into the house, she took a big breath. "It smells wonderful in here!" she told her uncle who had just picked her and Cho up from the train station.

"That's your Aunt, she loves making big dinners when we have company."

"Company?"

Her uncle simply smiled and led the way into the kitchen where her mother and aunt were laughing with a tall auburn haired stranger.

The stranger turned around just as she entered the kitchen and Kagome froze. Familiar jewel green eyes sparkled in her direction.

"Hello Kagome," he said, smiling a little self consciously. "It been awhile, ne?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you think!

LA


End file.
